


约定

by GiroS9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bean Bunging, Blood and Injury, HYDRA Trash Party, Hallucinations, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Stripping, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiroS9/pseuds/GiroS9
Summary: 蛇盾x资产冬，正剧向，非史蒂夫的蛇盾爱上资产冬的故事。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> • 蛇盾x资产冬  
> • 正剧向  
> • 时间点大概是苏联解体左右（199X）  
> • 非史蒂夫的蛇盾  
> • 私设有  
> • 绝对是HE！

    史蒂夫的手指摩挲着那份牛皮纸材质的文件夹，封面印有几句俄语，中间是偌大的“ДЕЛО No 17”（文件17），还有大红色印章盖上俄文的KGB极密文件字样*。

 

    “Зимний Солдат，冬天、士兵。”他的俄语读音不算标准，也许地道的俄国人听后的感觉就像东洋人尝试说英文一样滑稽。

 

    他以食指和拇指按着左手边的俄英词典，在小型笔记本上认真地记录下翻译，还标注了正确读音。他一遍遍地重复着刚学会的新词，像在背单词的应考生，要将它深深烙印在脑海里。

 

    “长官，飞机已经准备好了，随时都能出发。”莎伦轻敲房门，一身的黑色紧身作战服，漂亮的金发在脑后束成整齐的马尾。

 

    史蒂夫抬眼瞅看自己的秘书，将词典合上，又将笔记本收好。

 

    “走吧。”

 

    -

 

    那人就像闪耀着全宇宙最明亮光芒的恒星，史蒂夫怔怔地盯着那人微翘的发梢和宽厚的肩膀，他的面孔因为背着光而模糊不清。

 

    “你知道，如果我像你这么瘦弱，我绝不会正面硬干。”那人伸手将史蒂夫从泥水里拉起来时，灰绿色的眼珠映着光，充满玩味和不恭。

 

    “我只是想要回我的钱包。”史蒂夫不愉快地甩开那人的手，以手背将快滴到地上的鼻血抹掉，在脸上拖了个长长的红痕。

 

    “有时候你可以尝试以智取胜，像是战略性撤退后请求支援之类的。”那人瞅着史蒂夫的脸笑了起来，爽朗的笑声在小巷里回荡。

 

    “那不就是逃跑吗？我最讨厌懦夫了。”史蒂夫瞪了笑他的人一眼，神情倔犟得仿佛想证明对方才是自己口中的懦夫似的。

 

    那人闻言眨了眨眼，仿佛在认真地思考并消化史蒂夫的话，然后掏出自己的手帕擦干净史蒂夫脸上的血迹。那年代的绅士兜里都有一条干净的手帕，虽然那人看似不比自己年长多少，却已在举手投足间散发着“女士们的完美情人”气息了。

 

    “你说的对，那是逃跑。”那人对后半句不置可否，视线穿透了史蒂夫，望向更遥远的虚无，那是人沉浸于某种想法的表现。

 

    “但那能救你的命。”

 

    -

 

    从华盛顿到西伯利亚要六小时之久，期间史蒂夫仍在孜孜不倦地翻阅着几份俄文资料，目光扫视着其中被回形针固定的附加照片，食指不自觉地攀上照片中幽灵般的黑影。也许摄像头晃动得厉害，否则那抹黑影的回眸也不会如此模糊不清，万幸的是那闪着银光的左手臂尚且还能辨识。

 

    冬天、士兵。

 

    冬天的士兵。

 

    文件夹的资料里密密麻麻地写着俄文，史蒂夫下意识地寻找刚刚学会的新词，然后配合着附加图片推测那一大段文字的意思。

 

    “长官，您需要我翻译这些文件吗？”莎伦为史蒂夫倒了一杯咖啡，发现自家长官正眉头紧锁地盯着整大份KGB极密文件看得出神。

 

    “也好，”史蒂夫深深叹息，有些疲惫地揉揉眼角，“念给我听。”

 

    莎伦缓缓地翻开资料的第一页，以最平稳的声线读出首页的文字。那是无关痛痒的前言，说的是这份文件属于苏联政府最高机密，需要等级七以上的人员才有阅读权限。接着便提到冬日战士计划，始于1954年6月，目的为培养属于苏联的超级士兵。

 

    接着读了几个段落后，莎伦悄悄抬眼瞥看自家长官，他平日里冰冷得像结霜的海洋的蓝眼睛隐藏在浓密的金色睫毛下，半阖半张地像是沉浸在思绪里，又像是睡着了。

 

    她轻轻合上文件，给史蒂夫关上机舱里的灯，安静地离开了舱房。

 

    -

 

    后来史蒂夫变换写生地点到学校篮球场边的橡树下，因为那棵树正好坐落在一个矮丘上，视野辽阔空气清新。傍晚时分的布鲁克林有着沧桑落魄的美，尤其在经济萧条的战争时期，整个城市仿佛奄奄一息挣扎着的小动物。

 

    然后他发现先前从混混手里救过他的棕发少年，在球场里同几个身形明显要高于那人的伙伴们较量。也许正因为身形娇小些，那人才能敏捷地穿梭于对手间，运球的姿态行云流水，在史蒂夫以为他要得手时，却被另一个高大的男孩拦截下来。

 

    “詹姆斯！”他的队友冲他喊了声，他随即毫不犹豫地将手中的球传给对方。

 

    球场上的激烈角逐和此起彼落的呼喊声迫使史蒂夫分神，纵然心中对此感到烦躁无比，目光却忍不住追寻那少年的身影。詹姆斯，那少年的名字。

 

    詹姆斯的五官在黄昏的夕阳下若隐若现，他的身段依旧均称得像大卫雕像，他的笑声依旧爽朗得令人窒息。史蒂夫突然想为这名为詹姆斯的少年画一幅像，他合着布鲁克林的夕阳给少年发育中的身体填上阴影，但是炭笔却在詹姆斯的脸部停住了。

 

    少年的脸，史蒂夫还未认真地、清楚地看过，无论是面包店后巷里被救的那天，还是在学校无数次擦肩而过的瞬间。

 

    这让史蒂夫有些懊恼，又有些后悔。因为他忽然想起自己还没向詹姆斯道谢。

 

    -

 

    西伯利亚是块非常寂静的土地，常年被厚重的雪褥掩盖，放眼望去直至尽头皆为白皑皑的雪地，仿佛任何声响都会被这片苍白吞噬。

 

    冬天的士兵就在这里。

 

    史蒂夫心底有着止不住的雀跃，不仅仅是因为他即将见到传说中最强悍的苏联杀手，还有更多更深层的原因。前任九头蛇指挥官不惜花费重金也要将其得手的人形兵器，据说也是被注射了血清的超级士兵。

 

    没错，就如同史蒂夫自己一样。

 

    “Привет（你好），罗杰斯先生，将军已经在里面等候多时。”一位身着完整冬季军装的军官向史蒂夫行了礼，然后转身走向几乎被白茫茫的大雪掩盖的大门，生锈的铁门被拉开时吱呀作响，惹得史蒂夫有些不适。

 

    往下的楼道与普通的防空地窖相似，裸露的水泥墙壁和闪烁的紧急通道红光，史蒂夫钢板加厚的靴底踩在老旧的梯道上，发出沉闷的突突声。

 

    说实话，史蒂夫不喜欢这里。太过阴暗、冰冷，完全没有窗户带来的窒息感，以及这里是苏联九头蛇与利维坦的合作基地。

 

    多么地讽刺。九头蛇也好，利维坦也罢，甚至是神盾局，组织名都与神话息息相关。被世人视作幻想故事嗤之以谈，却都早已渗透一整个民族的精髓。

 

    梯道的尽头是一扇看似巨大而沉重的阀门，两位手持枪械的苏联军人立于门阀左右，见到来者便自发地行了礼，然后合力将阀门拉开。

 

    里面的光线稍稍明亮些，但空气依旧冰冷彻骨。史蒂夫靠近栏杆往下望去，下面空间宽敞，整齐地摆放着许多长形桌，就像史蒂夫在美军基地的饭厅会看到的景色。

 

    一名身形魁梧的中年壮汉自左手边的房间走出，由他身上的军装以及肩章上的星数来看，此人大概是瓦西里·卡波夫上校，这个基地的总司令。

 

    “罗杰斯先生，久仰大名。”卡波夫上校与史蒂夫短暂地握了手，然后将他请进了那看似是军司令办公室的房间。

 

    莎伦根据史蒂夫的意思留在房间外，那名一开始领路的军官则站在门的另一侧。

 

    百叶帘将房间窗户盖得密不透风，而房里发生的事只有卡波夫上校和史蒂夫，还有那被称作冬日战士的黑影知道。

 

 

 

**附注：**

1.这里的冬兵文件封面结合了电影版与漫画版的封面，另外电影版不给代号直接将詹姆斯巴恩斯打出来了，而漫画版写的是冬日战士计划。


	2. 第二章

    史蒂夫不记得自己是何时将詹姆斯的五官完整地烙印于脑海中的，也许是当他再次被那群抢夺他钱包的混混拳打脚踢，而那棕发的詹姆斯再次救了他的时候吧。

 

    是了，定是那时候。

 

    “嘿，我不是告诉你要战略性撤退吗？”詹姆斯朝他眨眨眼，这次没有将他拉起来，反而蹲下来与他平视。

 

    “我不是告诉你那是逃跑吗？”史蒂夫不屑地哼声，却不知怎地不敢直视对方被阳光照映得栩栩生辉的碧绿眼珠。

 

    “看着我，”詹姆斯双手托着史蒂夫瘦得微陷的脸颊，“这不是勇敢，看清自己的能力，选择适合自己做的事才是勇敢。”

 

    詹姆斯的脸庞很干净，孩童转少年的五官正逐渐立体，几缕碎发在额前拖着短短的阴影，眉骨紧贴着深邃的眼窝，里面藏着那双随着光影变幻色彩的灰绿色眼眸。

 

    正是那双眼让史蒂夫从此无法移开视线。

 

    “你……你为什么要管我？”史蒂夫狠狠地皱起眉头，仿佛这样就能掩饰自己被那双眼睛吸引的事实。

 

    “因为你，呃，”意外地，詹姆斯有些尴尬地偏头，“我想是因为你很勇敢。别搞错，我指的是鲁莽型的勇敢，不是好事。”

 

    这次轮到史蒂夫呆愣地看着詹姆斯，然后迸发出他这辈子最夸张的笑，“你搞什么啊？我从没见过说话如此矛盾的人！”

 

    “嘿你别笑，我正认真地跟你说话呢。”像是被史蒂夫的笑声感染般，詹姆斯也跟着笑了起来，“你总爱挑衅比你人多势众的对手，我都快怀疑你是受虐狂了。”

 

    “我才不是受虐狂，”史蒂夫瞪了詹姆斯一眼，“我只是……”

 

    “好了好了，我明白，下次我会跟你一起逞‘勇敢’，不准有异议。”棕发少年的笑容伴随着世间最温暖的话语搔得史蒂夫的鼻头酸痒，他觉得自己现在的表情肯定很古怪。

 

    “你那是什么表情，快起来吧。”否则詹姆斯就不会这么说了。

 

    史蒂夫握着詹姆斯伸出的手，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

 

    “我叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。”

 

    -

 

    卡波夫上校与史蒂夫相对而坐，全身包裹在黑色战术服里的冬日战士则稳如泰山地伫立于卡波夫上校身后右侧。他的五官隐藏于漆黑的机车面罩和风镜下，在那之上还有杂乱无章的棕色长发遮掩，就像史蒂夫在无数个苏联极密文件上见到的那样。

 

    “在接手他之前，有什么是我需要知道的？”史蒂夫早已知道问题的答案，若非全部也有一半以上，毕竟那些文件可不是白看的。

 

    “有关保质冬日战士的事，”卡波夫上校抬手示意身后的黑影走到史蒂夫面前，“长期待在西伯利亚减少了他回到冷冻仓的次数，你知道，我们的超级士兵体温高于常人，需要时常给他降温才能发挥最高效率。如果你将他带回美国，记得让那里的科研人员准备一套完整的冷冻仓设备，冬日战士用好就收。”

 

    见史蒂夫微蹙眉头，中年上校补充道，“你需要的话，这里的冷冻仓设备你也能带回去，那本来就是属于冬日战士的。”

 

    “不必了，我们自有完整的设备进行维护工作。”史蒂夫站起身，直面冬日战士，“如果您不介意，我想要检查一下货物，没问题吧？”

 

    “当然，请吧。”

 

    史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，文件上模糊的照片如今清晰生动地摆在眼前，雀跃之情难以压抑。他缓缓地伸手拨开脖颈处干燥如枯草的棕发，指间掠过冬日战士耳后细嫩的皮肤，摸到面罩搭扣后用力一拉。

 

    “Желание（渴望）。”史蒂夫在拉开搭扣的瞬间，在冬兵耳边轻声说道。

 

    触碰对方时史蒂夫能感觉到冬日战士的颤栗，以及不自然绷紧的身体。

 

    史蒂夫将面罩置于茶几上，接着双手捏住风镜边缘，猛地往上一拽，后座力的作用下冬日战士的脑袋往后一摇，身躯仍然丝毫不动。

 

    “Ржавчина（生锈）。”史蒂夫的轻声呢喃被冬兵喉底压抑着的不适的低吟掩盖。

 

    那双灰绿色的、随着光影变幻的玻璃珠子直勾勾地望着他，清澈得史蒂夫在里面看到了自己的倒影。但是除此之外只有空空洞洞的虚无，什么也没有。

 

    史蒂夫将手掌按在横跨冬日战士胸下的束带，顺着束带滑过他的右侧胸肌，拇指有意无意地擦过乳尖的位置，意外地发现冬兵缩了一下身体。

 

    这具身体竟对触摸如此敏感，隔着足以抵挡子弹的战术服也有反应，史蒂夫饶有兴致地眯起眼。

 

    “啪”地一声，“Семнадцать（十七）。”

 

    束带随着冬兵背上的蝎式枪鞘松开来，安放于茶几上。

 

    史蒂夫突然感觉自己像在拆生日礼物的小孩。

 

    那种兴奋、期待、激动，还有很多难以言喻的心情暗潮汹涌地翻腾，他想粗暴地撕开包装纸将礼物占为己有，又想享受礼物一点点从面纱中揭露的满足感。

 

    史蒂夫微垂眼帘，将目光挪至冬兵腰间的战术腰带。

 

    那里就像蝙蝠侠的腰带，不同枪型的弹药装在各个弹匣袋里，还有用于安放四十毫米榴弹的环形带。

 

    史蒂夫双指并拢探入腰带与战术服间的空隙，从骨盆处缓缓滑至肚脐下方，停驻于腰带中央的插扣下。他并没有按下插扣，而是游走到插扣边半圆的扣环，再顺着扣环的皮带不轻不重地越过胯部，将冬兵大腿右侧的战术刀鞘按扣解开。

 

    “Рассвет（黎明）。”

 

    一长一短两柄战术刀随着刀鞘应声落下，茶几上又多了一件冬兵的装备。

 

    史蒂夫抬眼望向冬兵，那双清澈得可怖的灰眼珠子里有着某种微妙的情绪，像疑惑又像是不悦，非常、非常浅淡，转眼即逝。

 

    手指又回到腰带，这次毫不拖泥带水按下插扣，“啪”的清脆声音在安静的房间里显得格外响亮。

 

    “Печь（火炉）。”

 

    卡波夫上校有些不自在地挪动着身躯，他感觉史蒂夫为冬兵宽衣解带的动作缓慢得像一个世纪，而且不知为何像在观赏极其怪异的脱衣秀——健壮特种兵的脱衣秀。

 

    “他的战术服有些繁杂，平日里的穿脱都是科研那群人负责的，”中年上校想说点什么缓解这尴尬的气氛，“说到这，长期的冷冻保存对他的生理机能有很多不必要的影响，我们的科研部会准备一份有关这些的详尽报告。”

 

    史蒂夫仍旧背对着卡波夫上校，仿佛在聆听对方说话似的侧身瞥看上校，又回头埋首于解开冬兵最外层凯夫勒材质的战术服排扣。排扣至少有十个，史蒂夫有些无奈地逐个解开，他感觉面前这份大礼像个俄罗斯套娃——层层递进。

 

    “最明显的影响是冬日战士的消化系统，他的肠胃容易出血，吃下去的食物都会呕吐出来，”卡波夫上校踱步到自己的办公桌前，拿起了搁置在烟灰缸的半支雪茄，“科研部的白袍们认为这对他的战斗能力没有影响，‘胃里有食物带来的麻烦更多’，他们是这么说的，就给他注射营养剂取代进食，这些年来皆是如此。”

 

    史蒂夫眯起眼又睁开，全程不至半秒钟，他甚至没变换过表情。若是莎伦见状，她定会知道自家上司有些不愉快了。

 

    解开最后一个扣子时，史蒂夫抚上冬兵肋骨中间、肚脐上方——胃部的位置，轻声道：“Девять（九）。”

 

    仿佛对触碰非常敏感般，面前褪下了最外层防弹战术服的冬兵，巍颤地微弓身子。

 

    -

 

    史蒂夫与詹姆斯，这时候他已经熟络得能直呼巴基了，认识的那会大约是六月末，布鲁克林街道的晚风还是暖洋洋的，吹打在脸上像母亲轻柔的吻。

 

    很快那风就变得干燥冰冷，夹杂着枯叶和干泥的味道，卷起一瓣瓣金黄的银杏叶。

 

    “那个女孩的香水味好好闻，”巴基偷偷掐了史蒂夫的肩膀，以眼神示意前方坐在长椅上等公车的金发少女，“我想想，这是蜂蜜？不，是苹果？还是两者都有的味道……噢我饿了。”

 

    “你确定那不是前面那家面包店传出来的味道吗？”史蒂夫挑挑眉。

 

    “嘿，你那个总是阻塞的鼻子没资格说话。”巴基把手臂用力地圈住史蒂夫的脖子，差点没把后者的脖子扭断，“对了，我们买点面包回去吧，蕾贝卡可馋蜂蜜苹果派了，给她带一个回去。”

 

    “那是你自己想吃了吧。”史蒂夫没好气地说道，却还是陪着巴基踏进那家面包店里。

 

    史蒂夫还记得自己初遇巴基，正是在这家面包店的后巷里，被四个身形高壮虎背熊腰的男人团团围住，就为了抢他钱包里寥寥无几的几张零钱。巴基出现时史蒂夫以为他也是那群人的同伙呢，对，巴基虽然没有那些人高大，走起路来自带的气场却叫嚣着“滚开老子是老大”的感觉。

 

    回想起来，至今也不过近半年。

 

    “看着甜甜圈在想什么呢，我怎么不知道你好这口？”巴基拿着夹钳在他面前晃了晃，随即就夹起了两个撒着巧克力糖浆和白花花糖粉的甜甜圈，放在已经被蜂蜜苹果派和白面包占满的托盘里。

 

    “呃，巴基，”史蒂夫突然想起似地说道，“我妈妈让你在我家吃晚餐，她煮了马铃薯炖肉，来吗？”

 

    “好啊，好怀念罗杰斯女士的厨艺，上次的黒椒烤鸡腿蕾贝卡也很喜欢呢。”巴基不假思索就答应了，露出了一贯温暖似春的笑容，“哈，今晚蕾贝卡那小馋鬼可有口福了。”

 

    巴基才是不折不扣的大吃货，却总把最好最多的食物都留给妹妹，史蒂夫都知道。

 

    史蒂夫瞥了巴基一眼，那个英俊的少年又对漂亮的收银员大姐姐调情了。

 

 

 

**附注：**

1.其实我不太确定这一串洗脑码说得很小声（基本就是whisper的程度），究竟能不能起到作用，这里就当作能够吧。


	3. 第三章

    有时候史蒂夫会回忆起很久以前的事，即使他很清楚那不是自己的记忆，而是九头蛇给他植入的，某个名为史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯的男人的记忆。

 

    而他的记忆中，那个名为巴基的人有着与冬兵相同的五官。

 

    但冬兵显然更茫然、更空洞，那双眼睛里毫无光彩。

 

    史蒂夫把手探进冬兵的黑色里衣下，终于毫无阻隔地碰到了苏联最强兵器的腹部，腹肌光滑且坚硬，还非常冰凉，就像在抚摸一块有凹沟的钢板。

 

    不出意料地，冬兵畏缩地抽动身体，这次史蒂夫靠得足够近，甚至能感受到他颤抖的鼻息。史蒂夫不解地望着冬兵微蹙眉头下不规律煽动的睫毛，那抹灰和绿交错的虹膜被薄薄的水气覆盖，好像眼泪在框里打转。

 

    这已经不是厌恶肢体接触的程度了，史蒂夫想。这更像是身体对触摸的生理反应，一种无意识的反射动作，像敲击膝盖就会有膝跃反射、异物碰到会厌就会有咽反射。

 

    难道肌肤接触带来的是疼痛？

 

    他将那件黑色里衣从腹部褪到胸部，再从胸部褪到脖颈，穿过手臂脱下，全程小心翼翼地不碰到冬兵的身体。

 

    “Доброта（善良）。”

 

    冬兵的身体非常精壮，与史蒂夫厚重的大块肌肉不同，整体呈流线型。佐拉博士研发的血清从本质上与厄斯金博士的全然不同，否则冬兵大概会像史蒂夫，不，比史蒂夫更雄壮四倍。

 

    兴许是增加肌肉密度的同时将其压缩至最佳行动水平，做到最高效率的肌肉强化，史蒂夫胡乱猜想着。他对这类科研的事物不算一窍不通，但也一知半解，九头蛇的科学家们喋喋不休地给他解释最新兵器的原理时，他总是眯着眼颔首。

 

    而眼前的人形兵器的运作原理，也许并非他从资料中阅读的那般简单。

 

    他看着那副久未曝光的躯体，被头顶苍白的条灯照得泛白，皮肤下青紫的筋管仿佛随时呼之欲出。覆盖于皮肤之上的疤痕浅淡，有条状的、环状的，甚至不规则形状的，颜色都就只有那么一点似白似粉，好像那里不曾有过可能危及性命的重伤。

 

    “Домой（回家）。”史蒂夫握着冬兵的肩膀，无视对方触电般抽搐了一下的反应，边将他转过身面对卡波夫上校，边在他耳边轻声道。

 

    史蒂夫一直很欣赏肌肉曲线的力量美，这或许与记忆中的史蒂夫爱好人体素描脱离不了干系。虽说是人体素描，但若没记错，那都是巴基·巴恩斯的胴体。

 

    对，正是眼前这名超级士兵的身体。

 

    仍是那熟悉的线条，但相比之下肌肉却壮硕了些，深浅不一的疤痕遍布满背，像块破碎的名画令人惋惜又惹人怜爱。

 

    史蒂夫承认，自己在未曾见过冬兵以前，就已经对这传说中战无不胜的苏联杀手感到好奇，好像有种无形的引力在拖拽着他。

 

    冬兵，是一种隐藏于神秘面纱下纯粹的力量，是人类对同族的残忍而拼凑出来的落魄灵魂，是记忆中史蒂夫此生最大的遗憾。

 

    曾经有人问过，你相信引力吗。

 

    “Один（一）。”

 

    史蒂夫轻轻拂过冬兵后颈的碎发，它们的长度足够掩盖人类最脆弱的部位。他将鼻尖贴在微微凸起的颈椎骨上，一点一点地吸着专属于冬兵的气味，像是在品嗅世界最珍贵的香水。

 

    即使那里只有全新战术服的化学胶水味和冰柜久未开封的淡霉味。

 

    他等这一天太久了。

 

    或许名为史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯的男人注定要与詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯纠缠不清，无论过去亦或现在，这就是所谓命运、所谓引力。

 

    然而，一个拥有史蒂夫记忆的外人，和一个失去詹姆斯记忆的本人，他们还能算作是这两人吗？作为九头蛇指挥官的史蒂夫对冬兵无比痴迷的原因，还能算作命运吗？

 

    史蒂夫自嘲般笑了。

 

    “Грузовик（货车）。”

 

    这次他不再掩饰，以卡波夫上校都能听闻的声量，铿锵有力地说出最后一个解锁冬兵的密码词。

 

    -

 

    史蒂夫初中快毕业那年巴基刚上高中，两人的学校虽然仅有一道铁网围墙之隔，但史蒂夫很快又恢复了认识巴基以前的生活——被霸凌的日子。

 

    “这不是每次跟在巴恩斯后面的小豆芽史蒂薇吗？巴基哥哥不在了，肯定很寂寞吧！”同年龄的男孩们总是人高马大得像一堵墙，有时候史蒂夫总怀疑他们每天是生吞了一头牛才能长这么高壮。

 

    “说实话，我一直很好奇你们之间的关系，”其中一个黑色短发的少年上前狠狠推了他一把，“詹姆斯可是男女通吃的，你肯定是他最新的男朋友吧。”

 

    史蒂夫倒退了几步才站稳，“我们之间不是那样的关系。”

 

    “哈，‘我们之间不是那样的关系’，”那人戏谑地重复史蒂夫的话，“那还真是不好意思，是我们会错意了，我还以为你肯定已经爬上你那好朋友的床了呢！否则怎么可能画得出这种图，是不是？”

 

    他手上捏着的，正是史蒂夫失踪已久的素描本。

 

    “那是！”史蒂夫瞬间涨红了脸，张口结舌地想说点什么来辩解，但那一页页粗糙的厚纸上确确实实画了很多、很多巴基未着寸缕的素描图。

 

    即使那只不过是他荒谬的幻想。

 

    “长得比女人还娇柔，没想到还真的爱慕男人，真令人恶心！”另一个剃了平头的少年夸张地皱着眉头说道，“真正的男子汉都在前线为国捐躯，他们的牺牲换来的竟然是你们这群该死同性恋的狗命，多不值得！”

 

    “我不是同性恋，巴基也不是，别胡乱诽谤别人。”不知怎的，史蒂夫感觉气不打一处来，心脏鼓动的声音甚至快掩盖他人的说话声。

 

    于是他咬紧牙根，挽起袖子，抡起拳头往对方砸去。

 

    这是史蒂夫此生首次主动出击。

 

    -

 

    “Солдат（士兵）？”史蒂夫感觉自己此刻肯定笑得像个疯子，然而事实是，他的确太兴奋了，就像迫不及待想试玩新玩具的孩子。

 

    “Я готов отвечать（准备接受命令）。”冬兵有些迟缓地回答，他的声音因为许久未曾开口而显得格外沙哑。

 

    卡波夫上校从史蒂夫口中听闻“货车”二字时，还以为堂堂九头蛇指挥官不愿意让冬兵一起乘搭飞机，而想用货车载送冬兵和他的装备呢。

 

    当然他很快便意识到史蒂夫用的是俄语，结合着冬兵木讷的眼神和机械化的回答，他再迟钝也马上明白了情况。

 

    “上校，您还记得芬霍夫医生*吗？那个心理医生，列维坦的领袖？”史蒂夫越过冬兵缓缓逼近卡波夫上校，“他和佐拉博士一起被神盾局挖掘，成了回形针行动*的成员之一。而您也知道，神盾局就等于九头蛇，芬霍夫医生的知识就是九头蛇的财产。”

 

    “芬霍夫医生是当年植入这些……冬日战士启用码的人，”史蒂夫望着将手伸到办公桌底的中年上校，非但没打算阻止还自在地笑道，“无论您相信与否，我未曾想加害您，但九头蛇不是我一个人的组织，而他们怀疑您的忠诚。”

 

    “哈，真是多此一举。难道我还会因为自己是苏联人而倒戈不成？我不傻，罗杰斯先生，我比谁都清楚九头蛇在苏联的影响力。斯大林一手创建的列维坦甚至不得不与其合作，到最后落得的下场——苏联就快瓦解了。”卡波夫上校自桌底取出一本红皮书，封面什么也没写，唯独一颗黑色的星状图形突兀地嵌在暗红之中，格外显眼。

 

    史蒂夫露出一贯的标志八齿笑容，“不愧是卡波夫上校，是位明理之人。”

 

    卡波夫上校显然不吃这套，他尽可能不那么嫌恶地撇过头，本就长相凶狠的脸半掩在阴影里，嘴上雪茄的橘红星火点点跳跃。他的目光扫过仍然伫立于原位的冬兵，张了张嘴想多说些什么，但最后还是抿紧了雪茄大力地吸了一口。

 

    “这里面记录了所有与冬日战士计划有关的资料，包括这座基地的三个安全密码，五个二代冬日战士的解锁码，”卡波夫上校将红皮书塞进史蒂夫手中，“和这个你早就知道的，初代冬日战士的触发词。”

 

    “非常感谢，卡波夫上校。”史蒂夫自大衣内侧里抽出一本巴掌大的蓝色小书，上面的烫金字体印着Passport（护照），“这是九头蛇的一点心意，趁着还有时间，快离开这里吧。”

 

    中年上校一言不发地接过自己的新身份，重新坐回办公椅里，不再去看史蒂夫，仿佛九头蛇的一切都已经与他无关。这是无言的逐客令。

 

    史蒂夫满意地扬起嘴角，慢条斯理地逐一给冬兵穿戴好衣物和装备，完毕后不忘用手指给冬兵梳理头发，想着之后得找一条发绳好好扎起来才行。

 

    “Солдат（士兵），我们走。”

 

 

 

**附注：**

1\. 约翰·芬霍夫是卡特特工第一季的反派。

2.回形针行动是美国历史上真实存在的纳粹科研人员挖掘行动。


	4. 第四章

    后来史蒂夫不敢回家，深怕被母亲看到鼻青脸肿的自己，又要担忧不已。

 

    巴基的家与史蒂夫的家隔着两条街，史蒂夫快步走过自家的转角，把脑袋压得快埋进校服领子里了。

 

    他在种满矮牵牛花的木栅栏边停下脚步，抬眼便能望见巴基家门前的红色邮箱。这个小区的住宅都是双层排屋，上下层分别住着两户人家，巴基与史蒂芬同样都是住在上层的住户。

 

    准备敲门的瞬间，巴基仿佛是有心灵感应般，提着一包黑色垃圾袋开了门。

 

    “我的老天哪史蒂夫，你怎么把自己搞成这样！”巴基见了史蒂夫马上紧张地扔下手头的东西查看史蒂夫的伤势，惊讶之余更多的是心疼，他标致的五官都皱成一团，仿佛被揍痛的人是他自己。

 

    史蒂夫的嘴部内腔被牙齿划破，刚想开口回应便疼得呲牙咧嘴，生理泪水没忍住刷刷直往外流。里面有多少情绪崩塌的成分，史蒂夫不愿去想，他宁可相信这是被疼得迸出的泪。

 

    “好了好了，好哥儿们，我在这里。”巴基的嘴角弯成温和的弧度，不顾史蒂夫脸上仍然沾着血污和鼻涕，就把史蒂夫的脑袋往怀里摁，另一只手轻轻拍着他的后背，手法熟练得就像在安慰哭闹的妹妹一样。

 

    那是史蒂夫初次被母亲以外的人拥抱。

 

    对方怀里散发着淡柔的洗衣剂芬芳，和蒜头与黑胡椒交杂的味道。想来这个傍晚的时间点，巴基可能还在给妹妹做饭，而自己就这么闯到他的家大哭一场，实在丢人。

 

    而后巴基把史蒂夫带进屋，吩咐妹妹把急救箱拿到客厅，小心翼翼给史蒂夫肿得像马卡龙那么大的右眼消毒上药。那双绿中带蓝的眼睛专注地盯着他的脸孔，瞅得史蒂夫有些不自在。

 

    他回想起了那个黑发男孩的话，羞愧不已地瞥看其他方向。

 

    巴基是个非常优秀的人，仿佛神在他出生时就亲吻了他，给他开了所有的门。他长相英俊出众，学业运动两不误，人缘好得几乎认识全校人，甚至还当了学生代表。他是所有女孩的梦中情人，是男孩的偶像，以至于后来逐渐有了“布鲁克林小王子”的称号。

 

    史蒂夫正是照着这个感觉去临摹挚友的，给他配的身体曲线也都取自古希腊雕像，例如莱奥卡雷斯的阿波罗像，或是米隆的掷铁饼者像，还有更多更多。

 

    待他回过神来，他再也无法专注于绘画巴基以外的人体素描了。他无时无刻不在想象巴基层层衣物下的身体，哪一处是皮肉凹陷的骨缝，哪一处是肉质饱满的肌肉。

 

    在史蒂夫的心目中，巴基的地位高不可攀，却也因此熠熠生辉。

 

    “史蒂夫，我想你有足够的理由不逃……战略性撤退。”巴基将蘸着药水的棉花轻按在史蒂夫的右眼，再拿纱布围绕脑门裹好，“是什么东西这么重要？”

 

    史蒂夫想起那本已经被他扔进垃圾桶的素描本，摇了摇头。

 

    “他们说了侮辱我母亲的话，一时没忍住。”史蒂夫微笑着说道。

 

    -

 

    回程时史蒂夫让莎伦给冬兵做基本的身体检查，自己则专心致志地研究着那本红皮书。皮质书封被灰尘侵蚀得泛黑，边角被磨损得弯曲起皮，内页纸张薄且泛黄，想必是非常有年代的书籍了。

 

    里面自然都是俄文，史蒂夫无奈地搓揉着眉心。

 

    他随意地翻过每页，接近页尾时一张黑白照片自书页间掉了出来。史蒂夫俯身捡起照片，详细端详一会后默默将其收进怀里。

 

    “长官，他睡着了。”莎伦推开机舱门，面露难色道。

 

    “距离着陆还有时间，就让他睡吧，”史蒂夫注意到莎伦欲言又止的表情，“有什么不妥？”

 

    “这个，冬日战士的体温异常高，刚刚的测量结果是摄氏41度，我还以为体温计坏了。”莎伦忧虑地回首望了隔舱的冬兵，“他坐着量体温时眼睛半阖，我想那时候就已经睡着了。我本想让他躺下，却怎么也推不动。”

 

    “说说你的见解。”史蒂夫将红皮书盖上，起身径直往隔舱走去。

 

    莎伦尾随史蒂夫来到半曲着身子坐在躺椅前端的冬兵面前，“体温如此之高却完全没冒汗，可以被认为是血清提升新陈代谢的影响。但异常的睡眠模式对暗杀任务有弊无利，我不认为这是苏联科学家想达致的效果。”

 

    “如若真是这样，极有可能冬日战士身体是被药物强行维持在可运作状态的。”莎伦不适地以拳掩嘴，“我粗略看过他们准备的报告，他的血清使药物代谢得快，因此我估计注射的剂量都是……接近致死量，才能发挥正常效果。”

 

    史蒂夫撩起散乱在冬兵额前的发丝，以手背轻触那里滚烫的皮肤，忆起卡波夫上校的叮嘱。他没预料到冬兵的身体代谢之快，从西伯利亚设施上飞机后不到两小时就升温，他还乐观地以为冬兵能坚持到美国九头蛇总部的研究室。

 

    什么叫体温高于常人啊，这分明是快烧坏了吧。

 

    “莎伦，把飞机里所有的冰块拿到主舱浴室的浴缸里，”史蒂夫一手绕过冬兵背后抓紧了他的胸下，一手穿过他双腿的膝弯将冬兵打横抱起，“我得让他降温。”

 

    莎伦领命后毫不犹豫转身蹿进尾舱的小型厨房里，而史蒂夫先把冬兵抱进浴室，再一次为他宽衣解带。

 

    下次绝对要让科研的人给他设计一套方便穿脱的战术服，史蒂夫无奈地想着。

 

    放好最低温的水后，史蒂夫将冬兵的军裤脱下，呆愣了一会才回过神。

 

    “我的天哪！”莎伦提着一大桶的冰块步入浴室时被眼前的景象吓得惊呼出声，直往后退差点把冰块桶给弄倒了。

 

    冬兵的军裤之下什么也没穿，但这还不至于使见过更猎奇场面的史蒂夫愣神。

 

    可怕的是，冬兵的小腹——肚脐之下私处之上，人鱼线之间的位置，被纹上倒三角、类似女性子宫形状的图腾。而图腾之下，紧挨着下体根部的，是一枚上端没入皮肤的、银亮的环。

 

    史蒂夫突然想直接将飞机掉头回去对着那群苏联人的脸开上两枪，他不清楚这种想法的萌现是否是因为他代入了记忆中的史蒂夫，但胸口那股闷疼的感觉愈发愈明显。

 

    他将冬兵安置于冷水里，抬手示意莎伦先到外面去。

 

    史蒂夫赤手将冰块逐个放进水里，再将冰水一点点抹在冬兵额前、脸颊和脖颈，全程对自己冻得发红僵硬的手指毫无察觉。

 

    自从知道冬兵的真实身份以后，有关巴基的记忆也以片段的形式逐渐浮出水面，记忆中的他是个有着大好前途的男孩，本该在战争凯旋归来后组织家庭生儿育女，幸福快乐地度过这短暂的一生。

 

    本该如此。

 

    而如今史蒂夫面前的男子，是个被苏联九头蛇利用了长达数个年代，被血清强行延续支离破碎身体的寿命，不依赖冰冻和药物就无法正常行动的可悲之人。

 

    再加上这意义不言而喻的纹身和穿环，史蒂夫感觉快要窒息。

 

    史蒂夫尚未坐上九头蛇领导人的位置前，同样作为九头蛇的刀和枪杀害了无数人，其中有无辜的也有活该的，但手上沾满鲜血却是不争的事实。他曾以为自己真是正义的化身——美国队长，曾因自己脚下成堆的尸体和脏器呕吐不止，曾被杀人的罪恶感吞噬而尝试自行了断。

 

    直到他明白史蒂芬·罗杰斯不过是过去的亡魂，并接受当下的自己是个为九头蛇的大义服务的士兵，他才逐渐得到高层的信任，最后得以当上指挥官。

 

    他以为自己已经站在世界最黑暗的深渊底，却忘了人的残忍是没有底线的。

 

    冬兵半阖的眼睑眨了眨，粘在睫毛上的水珠被抖落了些。 史蒂夫忙给他撸了一把脸，擦掉面上的冰水。他本想让莎伦进来看看情况，岂料冬兵缓缓地抬起右手，食指轻软地戳在史蒂夫的脸颊上。

 

    “不哭。”

 


	5. 第四·五章

    以色列卢德*的任务结束后，冬兵一如既往地被带往基地右翼最深处的单间。

 

    那里的水泥墙壁被粉刷成鲜血般的红色，地上铺着同样鲜红的毛毯，甚至房门都被漆成红色，是个名副其实的红房间。这间房本用于拷问，各类刑具手铐罗列于房中央的木桌上，而角落披着黑色床单的单人床是后来添加的。

 

    现在主要用于犒赏成功完成高危任务的士兵。

 

    例如这次，是成功与冬兵从卢德回来的士兵。

 

    冬兵笨拙地脱下了战术服最外层的防弹衣，褪下了军裤，坐在床沿，毫无波澜地看着一人将针管刺入大腿根部*。

 

    很快他就感觉到头晕目眩，钢铁左手仿佛完全脱节般无法操控，眼前的人也逐渐变成一个个没有五官的黑影。他想挥动右手将身前那道影子推开，却被紧握着手腕举过头顶，牢牢地被加厚钢镣铐锁在床头。

 

    有个人影朝他走来，冬兵迟缓地偏过头，嘴唇正好对上一块灼热的肉。

 

    他像是被编程好的软件，机械化地张开口，任由那根炙热的圆柱体长驱直入。柱体抵着会厌，反射性的干呕使喉道收缩，湿濡的软肉紧紧箍着柱冠，让巨物的主人舒服得长呼一口气。

 

    异物反复进出了无数次，那人有时会抓着冬兵的头发，将他的口鼻撞上浓密的阴毛一贯到底，有时会放手让冬兵自由舔舐柱身。

 

    终于退出口腔时，冬兵眼角泛泪剧烈地咳嗽，滚烫的白浊色液体一波接着一波喷洒在他脸上，糊在眼睑上差点滑进眼睛里。

 

    那人走开了，紧接着又上来了一个人，手捏着冬兵的下颚迫使他张大口，食指和中指并用探入嘴里搅动着冬兵的舌。那条深粉色的舌不停推拒着两根夹弄着它的手指，直到上颚细嫩的皮肤被警告性地划伤，它才巍颤地顺着筷子般的两指摆动。

 

    冰水般冷冽的液体合着像被高温烤过的阴茎堵在未经扩张的穴口，强硬地将其一点一点破开，像本为尾指而制的指环被硬套在粗壮的拇指上——不可能进去。

 

    冬兵蹙着眉剧烈挣扎起来，头上被镣铐锁紧的手腕猛烈抽动，皮肤被钢铁的镣铐勒得破皮流血，也毫不消停。金属碰撞的声音不绝于耳，配着冬兵因舌头被钳制住而发出的含糊呻吟，一道黑影终于提着注射器靠近他，掰开大腿又是一针。

 

    水雾模糊了视线，不堪负重跌出眼眶时有了短暂的清明，随即又是被泪水曲折的景象，如此反复直至床单浮现比黑更深的水渍。

 

    双腿被人握着膝盖架起对折，近乎女性手腕直径的阴茎再次进入，几经推磨终于将顶端全数没入，鲜红的血液亦顺着结合处淌下。

 

    透明的润滑液与猩红的血水相互混合，被那根粗长的凶器一点一点推入直肠，就像在一柄不锋利的刀刃在拉扯着皮肤，缓慢地劈开冬兵的身体。

 

    他痛苦的嘶吼被又一柄类似的刀刃堵在喉内，直达喉管的硬物又腥又臭，让冬兵恍惚地想起任务中被自己的枪弹射烂了五脏六腑的人们。那些肠子里的粪便、胆汁和血污混杂在一起流了一地，眼前久未清洗的人类生殖器的味道并不亚于那臭味。

 

    突然下腹传来皮肤被划开的感觉，冬兵惊恐地发现本在侵略后穴的那人正手持匕首，泛着阴冷白光的刀尖正一点一点地没入耻骨上方的皮肉。

 

    刀锋与性器同时刺进体内的恐惧，让已经在药效作用下失去力气挣扎的冬兵发出撕心裂肺的哭吼，喊叫里渗透的绝望与实验室洗脑椅上的他何其相似。

 

    “巴基。”

 

    恍惚间，冬兵仿佛看到了一个极其熟悉的金发少年，正微笑着站在床边。

 

    那人将沾血的匕首抽出，换长了厚茧的拇指按馅切口，上下搅弄得皮肉发白外翻，才满意地将手指上的血沫擦在冬兵的小腹。

 

    “啊……”冬兵想伸出自由的左手去触碰那个少年，想问问他的名字，因为冬兵不知为何感觉之前自己肯定认识这个人。

 

    一枚食指周长大小的银环被无情地推进人为制造的开口时，那人粗大的性器也成功全数没入，两颗卵蛋紧紧贴着血肉模糊的后庭，不予冬兵时间适应便开始了抽插。

 

    淫靡的水声和肉体拍打的声音回荡在房间里，冬兵被打桩机似的性器钉得上下颠簸，床的支架也嘎吱作响，远观仿佛娼妇乖巧地躺在床上大开双腿让客人肏熟。

 

    冬兵努力抑制住身体的颤抖，呼吸愈发愈快速、愈发愈浅薄，他不想让少年看到这番不堪的景象，他想告诉少年——

 

    “别……看……”

 

    被高频抽插打散的字眼仿佛是毫无意义的气音，但少年像是听到了般，轻轻地握住了冬兵的钢铁手掌。

 

    “巴基。”

 

    少年重复道，这次语调更加温柔，像是要安慰他似的。

 

    巴基是谁？

 

    冬兵眨着哭红的眼，纵然半干的精液和泪水使他的脸庞看起来狼狈不堪，他仍努力尝试扯动嘴角，摆出了僵硬得不像笑的弧度。

 

    新来的人影拖来一把椅子在少年身旁坐下，手上握着冬兵不曾见过的器材。器材顶端看起来就像是钢笔，笔握有枪支消音器那般粗，末端接连着一块结构复杂的C形铁，看似用于固定中间的两卷铜线。

 

    冬兵身前那人突然停下了活塞动作，那庞然巨物仍停驻于肠壁里，原以为已被撑至极限的后穴终于能得到缓息，却在那人以手指紧贴着性器强行扣开穴口时，恐惧与绝望兼具地意识到这场酷刑仍未结束。

 

    甚至可以说这仅仅只是开始。

 

    似是终于想起润滑剂，那人挤了非常慷慨的剂量涂抹在发红肿胀的穴口，这次非常顺利地将手指卡在括约肌上，还成功添加多一根手指协助扩张。

 

    那人手握一侧的卵囊抵在性器与手指间的缝隙时，冬兵终于崩溃地猛烈摇头，可怜的灰绿色眼睛里满是哀求，胸腔深处发出有一下没一下的抽噎。

 

    “不……不……”睾丸被推入的瞬间，冬兵全身的肌肉因过度紧绷而抽搐，弓着背仰起头，双腿不停扑腾试图从施暴者手下逃脱。

 

    像是被激怒般，那人捏着冬兵的脚踝往上抬起，在小腿肚狠狠咬住，留下一圈渗血的牙印。冬兵见那人又拿起了针筒，双目里的亮光都黯淡下来，绝望地合上眼不再去看。

 

    “巴基，巴基。”少年的声音仿佛从非常遥远的彼方传来，义肢被握紧的感觉无比真实，甚至比被撕裂的后穴还真实。

 

    冬兵缓缓睁开眼，发现少年就近在咫尺，亲吻了他汗湿的额头和泪湿的眼睑。

 

    “不哭。”

 

    这个少年到底是谁？为何对他如此温柔？

 

    小腹一阵冰凉，手握器材的模糊人影像是在那里涂抹了软膏，又放了一张薄纸在上面按压，冬兵不解地望着那人，以为是科学家在检查身体。

 

    第三剂量的药效开始发挥，冬兵眼前的景象变得扭曲失重，不属于他的、五彩缤纷的片段一幕幕涌现于前，少年笑着的身影就在里面。在树下捧着画册微笑、在街上啃着甜甜圈含糊地笑、在狭小的货车后厢傻笑、满身是炮灰和血污地咧嘴笑。

 

    也许是幻象的作用，冬兵全身的肌肉逐渐放松，身前的人趁机将另一侧的卵袋也塞进那圈括约肌里。

 

    这次冬兵不再挣扎，像具尸体般仰着头望着天花板摇曳的灯泡，瞳孔大张，里面是深邃得不见星点光芒的纯粹黑暗。

 

    启动的器材发出低频的嗡声，尖锐的笔端刺在冬兵结实小腹的皮肤上，激起冬兵自然反射的抽动，以及后穴的阵阵收缩。

 

    冬兵微眯着眼，他的感官被剥离似的无法连接，仿佛躺在床上被侵犯的不是自己。

 

    他好像在一个古老的街区与金发少年欢快地散步，或是在夏日炎炎的沙滩边与少年一同吃着冰棒，或者在冷透心扉的冬天夜里与少年相拥而眠。

 

    金发的少年出现在每一个画面里。

 

    直肠里的茎体被阵阵抽缩夹得不停抖动，甚至还更鼓胀了些，柱顶正好抵在前列腺那块紧致的肠肉碾磨，奇怪的电流流窜过冬兵的下体，使他的性器微微抬头。

 

    冬兵的气息紊乱起来，那是个非常舒服的感觉，却不合时宜得令人可怕。他努力憋气想将电流般的快感压抑，涨得满脸通红却被又一阵快感戳破，发出了一声来不及抑制的喘息。

 

    细密的针支带着墨水刺进皮肤，密密麻麻的痛楚与快感对等，冬兵尽最大的力气咬紧舌尖，却只能做到让上下齿贴在舌头的程度。

 

    他转而望向少年，对方仍与他十指紧扣，湛蓝的眼眸里水光闪烁。

 

    不知过了多久，低嗡终于停止，小腹的皮肤像被大面积灼烧般疼得锥心蚀骨，而后穴里的性器也开始小幅度进出，每一下都碾过那处紧致的肠壁将痛感与快感交融。

 

    冬兵感觉尿意渐深，未经抚慰的深粉阴茎巍巍颤颤地站了起来，顶端溢出些微透明的液体，沿着柱身缓缓滑下。

 

    他用尽最后的力气拉扯了一下锁在床头的镣铐，低吼一声释放了出来。

 

    半透明的乳白色液体溅洒在他泌着细密血水的小腹以及被嵌入银环的切口，曝露的伤口接触滚烫的精液足以使冬兵痛得再度强烈地反射性抽搐，深埋在体内的粗壮阳物仿佛对此非常满意，活跃地跳动了几下，将库存的精子都喷洒到直肠最深处。

 

    原本堵塞住穴口的卵囊和柱体“啵”地一声抽出时，浓稠的白浊精液混合着撕裂伤的猩红血水自无法合拢的肛门缓缓流出，粉红色的液体浸湿了床单。

 

    冬兵左手铁掌上的温度消散，他虚脱地撇过头，眼眶里的灼热泪水跟着掉出，划过鼻梁，跌进发丝里。

 

    少年伸出手轻柔地擦过冬兵冒着薄汗的额头，在他的唇上留下一点温度后，就转身消失在万丈光芒里。

 

    冬兵张了张嘴，声音却堵在喉咙里发不出来。

 

    史蒂夫。

 

    -

 

    后来执行纹身的士兵和割开冬兵皮肉穿环的士兵，因为违法改造及滥用九头蛇资产的罪名，被基地司令开枪处决。

 

    而冬日战士，因伤势浅薄恢复快速，科学家们判定此额外改造对资产的行动效率没有影响，故不予受理。

 

 

 

**附注：**

1.指1972年的卢德国际机场扫射事件。

2.注射的是大腿根部股静脉，可以让药剂快速进入系统。


	6. 第五章

    那年盛夏，当全布鲁克林为那位独自驾驶飞机环绕世界的英雄*欢庆时，史蒂夫和巴基很不凑巧地正在皇后区的洛克威海滩晒太阳。

 

    更准确地说，是巴基在晒太阳，而史蒂夫则躲在遮阳伞下捧着素描本画画。

 

    洛克威海滩作为纽约皇后区著名的旅游胜地，暑假时期总是人满为患，放眼望去都是五彩缤纷的遮阳伞和游泳衣。倚在躺椅的多数是上了年纪的中老年大叔，在沙滩边戏水玩沙的多是小学生，而身材火辣婀娜多姿的妙龄女性不是趴在地毯上晒太阳，就是顶着草帽戴着墨镜在打沙滩排球。

 

    “你不去搭讪吗？那个红头发的女孩好像对你有意思。”史蒂夫从素描本里抬眼，看见一位身穿亮黄色比基尼的红发少女正坐在不远处的遮阳伞下涂抹防晒霜，不时朝他们的方向瞥看。

 

    “别这么先入为主啊，说不定人家是对你意思呢。”巴基稍微按下了墨镜框，瞟了那个女孩一眼，视线对上后泰然自若地对她笑了笑。

 

    “不可能有女生会对她们视线水平以下的男生有兴趣的。”史蒂夫不赞同地挑起右眉，轻蔑地从鼻间发出哼声，又埋首继续在纸上比划。

 

    巴基浅浅地笑了，将墨镜摘下套在史蒂夫头上，“看，多帅一个小伙子。”

 

    “我……”史蒂夫从未被人称赞过外表，一时之间不知该如何反应，“听说前面那家冲浪俱乐部旁边有一个很出名的热狗档，我去给我们买点午餐。”

 

    未待巴基给予回应，史蒂夫搁下画笔和绘本，一溜烟就在人群中消失了踪影。

 

    “我要芥末酱的配料！”巴基朝史蒂夫躜走的方向喊道。

 

    史蒂夫在热狗档边的长椅上喘着粗气，幸亏巴基的墨镜遮挡住了他大半的五官，否则他红得像颗熟番茄的脸肯定非常滑稽。

 

    确保巴基没有跟上来后，史蒂夫安心地长舒一口气。

 

    自从上次的斗殴事件后，巴基几乎是寸步不离史蒂夫，除了上课时间以外，巴基连午休都会偷偷攀墙爬回初中找史蒂夫吃午餐。

 

    好几次史蒂夫都被巴基的突然出现吓得不轻，他总能挑最奇怪的地点——最内里的厕所隔间边的窗户、图书馆资料室布满灰尘的书架后、校后的茂密树丛里，总之史蒂夫躲在哪儿画图，巴基都会带着食物突然冒出来。有时候那食物是学校食堂的热狗，但更多时候是巴基亲手准备的三文治。

 

    你不能总和我混在一起，史蒂夫说，会被人说闲话的。

 

    “我来见我的朋友，有什么不对的？”是巴基理直气壮的回答。

 

    史蒂夫只是巴基众多朋友中的一人，他不能自私地独占巴基所有的时间。

 

    尤其是今天，难得从布鲁克林来皇后区一趟，总不能让巴基因为自己而错过尽情玩耍、认识女孩的机会，这太不像话了。

 

    他捏着口袋里的两张美元思忖半会，最后只买了一根芝士热狗，沿着海岸往更远处走去。

 

    -

 

    “是下丘脑损伤。”身穿白袍的基地医生将一张磁共振成像图置于桌上。

 

    史蒂夫单手叉着腰，另一手拿起那张黑底蓝图的扫描图仔细端详。

 

    “这类脑损伤只能是外力造成，所以他若不是被什么东西狠狠砸过脑袋，就是曾经从十楼以上的高度跳下过——前提是还活着。”年轻的医生推了推鼻翼上架着的眼镜，“我读过苏联那边的报告了，这人……冬日战士对吧？他的血清主要用于增强肉体的韧性和强度，为了提供相应的能量，他的新陈代谢也异常地快速。”

 

    “按理说代谢快伤口愈合得也快，肉体上的伤势能快速愈合，没问题。但脑损伤，情况似乎更复杂。”白袍的医生瞟了一眼躺在医疗仓里的冬兵，继续道，“佐拉博士的血清改变的是脑构造，脑部解析血清的成分后才改变生理结构，愈合能力就包括在这个被改变的生理结构里。”

 

    史蒂夫听得有些头疼，“简单说明。”

 

    “血清没办法修复脑损伤。”医生熟练地转动手上的圆珠笔，“而所谓下丘脑损伤的症状，正是高热、嗜睡、消化道出血、内分泌失调——我就不赘述。”

 

    官方资料里，詹姆斯·巴恩斯是任务中失踪（Missing in Action）的军方人员，美国队长的说法是詹姆斯被敌人的炮火轰出列车厢外，救命稻草的铁扶手却不争气地松动脱落，导致詹姆斯未能及时抓住美国队长的手而摔下万丈山谷。

 

    “他曾经从高速行驶的列车上掉进多瑙河，那座山谷的高度远超过十层楼。”史蒂夫回想着整个事件的画面，那声渐远的绝望呐喊像锤子一样突突地敲打他的脑门。

 

    “那是四十多年前的事了。”他将扫描图放回桌上，语调阴沉得像在发怒，“所以你是在告诉我，冬日战士四十多年前的脑损伤，苏联科学家至今没发现？”

 

    白袍的医生缩了缩肩膀，“虽然不排除这个可能性，但我认为他们仍是知道的，只是不予处理罢了。您看，苏联九头蛇将士兵效率置于一切之上，也许他们认为只要冬日战士能成功达成任务，脑损伤就是个可以靠冰冻暂时缓解的问题。”

 

    “暂时缓解。”史蒂夫的微笑看得医生心底寒毛直竖。

 

    “至于对触摸敏感，目前数据不足，还需多观察检测才能找出确切始因。”

 

    史蒂夫颔首表示接受，将手掌贴放在医疗仓的玻璃罩上，看着被冻气模糊了轮廓的冬兵，眼神看似平静得毫无波澜。

 

    “两年。”

 

    医生有些疑惑地盯着史蒂夫，随即惊悚地明白他指治疗冬兵的期限。

 

    他大惊失色地急忙解释，“长官请恕我直言，这是强人所难，一般下丘脑损伤一辈子都有可能治不好，何况这是放置不管了四十年以上的——”

 

    “一年。”史蒂夫将手温柔地搭在白袍医生的肩膀上，笑得令人头皮发麻。

 

    年轻的九头蛇医生被上司揉捏肩膀的力道疼得直哆嗦，面色惨白地回答，“遵命。”

 

    -

 

    巴基在近傍晚时才找到坐在海岸岩石上的史蒂夫，那里距离两人原本的位置有两三公里远，是个沙滩面积偏小、主要是岸岩的地方。

 

    “史蒂夫——”巴基大老远发现了他，三步并作两步地快速跑来。

 

    史蒂夫手上还拿着没吃完的芝士热狗，犹豫不决地思忖着该不该逃跑，亦或是编造一个谎言糊弄过去。还没决定好，巴基就冲上来抓着史蒂夫的肩膀，神色严肃地问道，“我的午餐呢？”

 

    史蒂夫忍俊不禁地笑了出来，巴基也跟着笑了，直到笑声逐渐被海浪声吞没。

 

    “我找你找了半天，兄弟。愿意解释一下吗？”一阵难以忍受的沉默后，巴基有些无奈地叹息，在史蒂夫的身边坐下。

 

    巴基的眼睛在午后的阳光下栩栩生辉，原本灰绿色的眼珠被照得蓝中透绿，史蒂夫想这是只能以漂亮来形容的颜色。

 

    被这么双眼睛盯着，史蒂夫心虚又羞愧，差点把准备好腹稿都丢了。

 

    “你应该去找女孩子而不是找我，难得来皇后区度假你却总是陪着我，那些女孩嫉妒的目光快把我射穿了。”史蒂夫垂眼看着手上热狗黄色的芝士酱，“我不像你那样长得英俊帅气，或是充满人格魅力，还是有健康强壮的体魄。巴基，像我这样的朋友，只会成为你的绊脚石。”

 

    “我从来不知道你会这么想，史蒂夫。”巴基看起来有些受伤地蹙着眉，“你是我的朋友，朋友之间从来都是平等的。”

 

    巴基将目光放在沙滩边啄食的海鸥身上，“还记得刚认识你那会，我说你很勇敢那事吗？我是真心这么觉得的。要说配不配做朋友，我才是不配的那个。”

 

    史蒂夫难以置信地张了张嘴准备反驳，却被巴基的轻笑给堵住了。

 

    “我父亲在军中意外去世那会，母亲变得有些……精神失常。她成天以泪洗面，发作时会砸烂家中的东西，有时突然会拿着父亲的皮带抽打我和妹妹，最严重时会尝试杀了我们——拿着厨刀追了我们两条街。”

 

    巴基将手臂圈在史蒂夫的脖子上，他的脸颊轻靠在史蒂夫的头顶，“我很害怕变成这样的母亲，所以我选择了逃跑。放学后会到码头打工，表面上是为了帮补家用，实际上只是不愿意回家。如果我能像你一样勇敢，面对和包容母亲，也许她就不会郁郁寡欢含泪而终。”

 

    史蒂夫安静地听完，感受着巴基有规律的沉稳呼吸。

 

    “我并没有你想象的那样完美，史蒂夫。”巴基自嘲地笑道，“这下你知道了我的弱点，我们扯平了吗？”

 

    史蒂夫将手上的芝士热狗递到巴基嘴边，“给，你的午餐。”

 

    巴基张口吞下最后的热狗，边咀嚼边含糊不清地抱怨，“我不是说了要芥末酱嘛。”

 

 

 

**附录：**

1.1933年7月22日，Wiley Post降落在布鲁克林的Floyd Bennett Field（机场），是全球首位完成独自环球飞行的人，耗时7天18小时45分钟（取自Wikipedia）。


	7. 第六章

    加厚军靴踩在积雪里的声音莫名地带来满足感，像大口咀嚼饼干的嘎吱响。

 

    史蒂夫没让部下尾随自己，步伐稳健地踏在林肯纪念馆外的走道上，然后停驻于华盛顿纪念碑正对面的水池边。象牙白的椎体倒映在略结薄冰的水面，再映在史蒂夫的眼里。

 

    “欢迎回家，”他吐出一口白蒙蒙的冻气，转过身面对冬兵，“士兵。”

 

    冬兵全身包裹在九头蛇科研部重新设计的战术服里，鬼魅般漆黑的身影在白纸般纯净的雪地上显得非常突兀。刻意裸露在外的钢铁义肢经过改良，象征苏联的红星被替换为九头蛇的标志。

 

    “冷战结束了，”史蒂夫伸手扫下冬兵肩头堆积的雪花，“苏联解体了。”

 

    两人的间距近得足以气息交融，凝结成雾气的呼吸在狭小的空间里循环，即使那大部分是史蒂夫的气息。冬兵的呼吸很浅薄，兴许是常年累积而成的习惯使然，但细小的白雾仍然可见。

 

    冬兵抬眼望着他，年末温和的晨曦落在那双眼里，这次照出了颜色极浅的绿。

 

    印象里的詹姆斯好像不曾有过这种瞳色。

 

    难以解释的愉悦之情忽然涌现，史蒂夫不住扬起嘴角，也许还带有一抹得意。真要解释，也许能理解为“这是专属于我的景色”的微妙胜利感。

 

    “状态报告。”仿佛想证明主权般，又像在测试新玩具的性能，史蒂夫下了命令。

 

    “身体机能正常，随时准备接受任务。”冬兵以标准的美式英语回答道。

 

    无法再听闻冬兵那充满异域魅力的俄语，史蒂夫有一丝遗憾和不甘。这一年间他甚至为了能与冬兵用俄语有效沟通还上了速成班，他根本不想回忆自己是怎么学会那该死的语言的。

 

    史蒂夫将拇指抵在冬兵下颚，手指伸到冬兵耳后，一路沿着侧颈皮肤滑进战术服领口，停留在后颈骨上。

 

    如他所料，冬兵不适地往后一缩，史蒂夫不确定那是因为肢体接触，还是因为作为命脉的脖子被握在随时有可能掐断它的人手里。

 

    更重要的是，过了一年竟然还是如此敏感。

 

    “疼吗？”史蒂夫试探性地问道，他不确定冬兵能否回答这类非任务性质的问题。

 

    冬兵僵硬着身体沉默了数秒，才缓慢开口道，“肯定（Positive）。”

 

    史蒂夫抽回手前顺道撩起冬兵的发丝，轻握在手里掂量着，发现似乎长了些，“以后让研究室的人看看。”

 

    虽然是句无需任何正式回应的话语，史蒂夫却意外发现冬兵不动声色地点了点头。即使非常细微，近乎不曾存在，但仍被他捕捉到了。

 

    这个冰冷木讷得像台机器的超级士兵，对自己的话语作出常规外的反应了。

 

    史蒂夫对这项新发现兴奋不已。

 

    -

 

    每个周末下午巴基都会到社区的拳击健身房训练，那里偶尔会举办小型拳击赛，史蒂夫总能凭借娇小的身型挤到最前排观战。

 

    他喜欢分析拳击手的体态和动作——特别是巴基，防御时背部拱紧的肌肉、出拳时流畅地划开空气的手臂、侧身闪躲对方勾拳时稳扎地支撑身体的腿部，都完美得像艺术品。

 

    决赛对手没能在十下倒数后站起，巴基再次获得优胜，这几乎早已成定局。

 

    “巴基，我希望你能教我拳击。”史蒂夫将毛巾递给巴基时突然说道。

 

    自然，巴基面露诧异之色，随即转变为某种说不清的复杂表情。

 

    史蒂夫想，巴基是知道自己提出这份要求的原因的，因为两人在美术班上都见过征兵海报，甚至当日他们的老师就为了响应美国参战而以此为主题要求他们进行创作。

 

    “好啊，下个星期是春假，大家都去度假了，这里人会比较少。”也许是巴基太了解史蒂夫的性格，亦或是他不愿意戳破好友的决心，所以完全没打算过问就爽快地答应了。

 

    剧烈运动对患有哮喘的人而言不是好事，史蒂夫在一个星期后的拳击擂台上再次深刻地记起这惨痛的事实。

 

    撇开两人的身形差距不谈，就算巴基仅将双手用于防御，史蒂夫使劲全力挥出的拳头也丝毫没法擦到巴基。不仅如此，好几次史蒂夫差点因为重心不稳而滑倒，好不容易踩稳了，又被巴基一个低鞭踢往后跌下。

 

    “把重心放在下盘，靠脚掌移动，”巴基在原地给史蒂夫示范站姿，笑得从容不迫，“还有不要那么用力挥拳头，想象切开空气，而不是揍空气。”

 

    史蒂夫以手肘窝把脸上的汗粒抹下，按着巴基的说法站好，发现动作确实比之前轻盈许多，定点移动也更加精准。

 

    “嘿，这就像样多了。”巴基往后斜侧身体，以左手格挡史蒂夫的拳头，“然后你就像这样——”

 

    一眨眼的功夫，巴基的蓝色拳套就嗖地出现在史蒂夫的下颚，在打中的几毫米前停了下来，带来的后劲风将史蒂夫额前的碎发拂起一些。似乎是不打算让已经呆若木鸡的史蒂夫反应过来，那颗蓝色的拳头这次停在太阳穴边，劲道之强史蒂夫下意识地闭上了眼。

 

    “打下巴能让人短暂晕眩，这时候立马攻击太阳穴，磅！人就倒了。”巴基用拳套轻轻敲了史蒂夫的脑门，退回自己的角落，“很简单吧？”

 

    史蒂夫一直以来都认为只要拳头落在对方身上就好，而且越多越好，只要揍到对方站不起来就可以了。当然，这个逻辑其实也没错，就属一般街头打架的风格。

 

    现在巴基一步步给他解析的，是更具技术性、更致命的打法。

 

    “这真是……”史蒂夫重新摆好站姿，似乎没意识到自己笑得有多兴奋，“有意思。”

 

    -

 

    刚回到基地，史蒂夫就对自己的秘书指了指身后的冬兵，“给他系个头发。”

 

    莎伦闻言还以为听错了，下意识的“啊？”差点脱口而出，但她很快就定下神来。在史蒂夫身边待久了，莎伦早已对自家长官偶尔的奇怪行径见怪不怪，这次也不例外。她从手提包里翻找了一会，挖出一个黑色的备用发圈，有些犹豫地看着尾随在史蒂夫身后的冬兵。

 

    冬兵只对史蒂夫的命令有反应，如果贸然靠近冬兵对其上下其手，后果恐怕不堪设想。

 

    三人在基地A区的战斗练习室外停了下来，莎伦瞬间明白了替冬兵绑发的意义。

 

    史蒂夫褪下御寒用的皮毛大衣，抖落上面剩余的雪花，底下是寸不离身的漆黑紧身战术服，材质与冬兵的战术服类似——凯夫拉和诺梅克斯混合纤维。

 

    “士兵，听话，让莎伦为你绑头发。”史蒂夫像是明白莎伦的隐忧，轻拍冬兵的背，将他推向莎伦。

 

    冬兵往莎伦的方向踏出了几步，不解地眨了眨双眼，有些无措地回望了史蒂夫一眼。莎伦见状掩嘴笑了，冬兵看起来就像被父母强行送进班里的孩子，而她大概是那个凶巴巴的班主任。

 

    莎伦忍住给冬兵编发的冲动，规矩地给他系好低脑门的小马尾，为了确保它在待会的剧烈运动中不会松动，又上了一条发圈。

 

    “利落多了。”史蒂夫满意地打量着冬兵，倒是冬兵似乎对被拉紧的头皮感到不满，眉头皱得像刚嚼了柠檬。

 

    史蒂夫领着冬兵走进练习室，莎伦则被谴去忙其他事宜了。

 

    若是没记错，记忆中的史蒂夫曾与詹姆斯一起训练过拳击，时间还长达两星期之久。撇开对方放水不谈，那时的史蒂夫基本只能仰视詹姆斯，以及不断挨拳挨踢。

 

    现在的自己，史蒂夫微笑着套上战术手套，若非与冬兵对等，就是比冬兵更强。

 

    冬兵面无表情地伫立于练习室一角，安静地等待主人的下一步指示。

 

    练习室三面全是经过加固处理的特殊墙壁，仅留下出口的那面墙上有一道防弹玻璃材质的单向窗，供研究人员或理事会成员在外观测战斗。

 

    史蒂夫摆好防御姿势，“士兵，攻击我，你被允许使用左手。”

 

    冬兵再次露出困惑的表情，然后大步走向史蒂夫，用机械左手打出标准的直拳。史蒂夫轻而易举地用右掌心接下冬兵的拳头，同时以左手肘击向他的腹部，虽说是有所控制的力道，但仍使冬兵反射性地曲卷起身躯，发出一声闷哼。

 

    “使出全力，士兵。”史蒂夫俯看半弯着腰、企图站直的冬兵，伸手托起了他的下巴，用一贯温和的微笑说道，“否则我可能会失手杀了你的。”

 

    冬兵咬了咬牙，左拳与右拳交替着快速出击，中间还参杂了肘击和膝击，若是他手里有武器，或许真能造成实际伤害。没了武器的冬兵仍有铁臂的优势，史蒂夫小心翼翼地避开任何涉及冬兵左手的攻击，被那威力十足的左拳击中不知得断几根骨头。

 

    两人又过了不下数十招，史蒂夫以右尺骨成功格挡了冬兵的左勾拳后，随即伸出左手将冬兵的脖颈夹住，往右使劲一转将冬兵甩到地上*。

 

    史蒂夫跟着坐在地上，手背擦过冬兵的下颚捉住自己的右上臂，从后紧紧锁住了冬兵的头部*。冬兵因缺氧而涨红了脸，双手使劲拉着史蒂夫绞着自己的手臂，不断扑腾的双腿反被史蒂夫的腿像蛇一样紧紧缠住，强制拉开了距离。

 

    待冬兵的挣扎渐弱，史蒂夫才松开了钳制，神情愉快地将额前落下的几缕金发梳回原位，“士兵，足够了。”

 

    他很确定自己两腿间的凸起肯定顶到了冬兵的臀部，虽然冬兵很可能并不知道那是何物。

 

    史蒂夫无奈地看着跨下那包肿大的器官，觉得紧身衣着实箍得紧，若不是战衣材质坚固，恐怕真要破茧而出。

 

    紧密的肌肤相亲，搏斗与性爱是何其相似。

 

    加上对方并非任何人，而是那位大名鼎鼎的杀人兵器冬日战士，那位记忆中的史蒂夫憧憬又敬爱的挚友。现在这人完全属于自己，若真要将另类的肌肤相亲付诸行动，又何尝不可？

 

    但史蒂夫不喜欢没有反应的玩具，他有足够的时间和耐心，将冬兵慢慢打磨成理想的样子。现在的冬兵就像刚摘下的果实，待他足够成熟了再一口气吃完，更有成就感与满足感。

 

    这比春假在拳击馆训练那过家家似的拳击有趣多了。

 

    你说呢，过去的史蒂夫？

 

 

 

**附注：**

1.这是夹颈过背摔的招式。

2.这是裸绞的招式，大盾在飞机上也对冬兵用过。


	8. 第七章

    两周的拳击特训后，史蒂夫被巴基强行邀到他家吃晚餐。史蒂夫母亲逝世后，巴基总爱以各种理由拖着史蒂夫到他家去，有时说是给蕾贝卡找个绘画老师，有时要史蒂夫帮忙重新粉刷墙壁，诸若此类。

 

    “今天吹的什么风？”史蒂夫刚进门就闻到了浓郁的黑胡椒香味，瞥看到置于鞋架上的军队录取文件时，下意识地回避了眼神。

 

    “下周我会到威斯康辛的军营报到，”巴基穿着暗灰色的围裙，将冒着热气的黒椒鸡翅端上餐桌，“时间多久我不清楚，可能是三个月或者半年。”

 

    史蒂夫“嗯”了一声，拉开餐椅坐下。

 

    “你以后有什么打算？”巴基将双手抹干后脱下围裙，将其挂在冰箱边上，跟着坐了下来。

 

    “我不会放弃尝试参军，”史蒂夫将餐具递给巴基，“同时可能会申请一些有奖学金资助的美术大学，像普瑞特之类的。”

 

    “普瑞特不错啊，就在纽约不是吗？住宿费都能免了。”巴基舀了一盘子的沙拉菜，顺道挤了点芥末酱在上面。

 

    史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“前提是普瑞特得愿意收我，还得附加奖学金。比起这个，我还是认为从军是更好的选择，包吃包住还有津贴，更重要的是这是全民义务。”

 

    “史蒂夫，我们谈过这事了。”巴基边嚼着菜叶边说道，“我教你拳击是希望我不在的期间你能好好保护自己，不是凭着满腔热血一头栽进战场——前提是你能被军方录取。”

 

    就参军这事两人总能争辩得僵持不下，史蒂夫的“是男人就得上战场”的理想主义和巴基的“凭你这嬴弱的身板就是去送死”的现实论各自有理，而双方都倔犟得像头牛不肯让步，也不知是谁影响了谁。

 

    晚餐后两人闷不吭声地并肩挤在小小的洗手盆边，巴基负责洗刷碗碟，史蒂夫则负责为它们过水，是很早以前两人刚认识时就维持的习惯了。

 

    “留下来过夜吧，蕾贝卡今晚会在学校赶作业。”见史蒂夫穿上外套准备离开，巴基终于心软下来，先打破僵局。

 

    史蒂夫背对着他坐在玄关，默默地系着鞋带。

 

    “接下来我们很难见面了，史蒂薇，”巴基抱胸倚在玄关旁的墙边，“欧洲的战事越来越激烈，集训一结束说不定就会立刻被派往欧洲战场，没机会回来。”

 

    我想陪你一起上战场，这句话史蒂夫是无论如何也说不出口的。

 

    他又何尝不明白巴基的立场，他比任何人更清楚自己生理上的弱小，更清楚战争能有多残酷*。正因为如此他不希望巴基在他不知道的地方死去，作为朋友他希望自己能与他并肩作战。

 

    因为他们是平等的。

 

    “我今晚还得赶一幅画，所以没办法过夜。”史蒂夫站起身，拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“况且你也得准备出发了，不是吗？从这里到威斯康辛要至少三天吧？车票买好了？”

 

    巴基有些无奈地笑了，“你还是老样子，爱像个老妈子似的唠叨。答应我别老是再挑衅别人了，尤其是体格比你更壮的人，就算你懂得基本的拳击招式。”

 

    “好啦好啦，你也是个啰嗦的家伙，”史蒂夫在门前给巴基一个离别的拥抱，“照顾好你自己，Punk。”

 

    “Jerk，你才照顾好你自己。”巴基在史蒂夫的背上拍了几下。

 

    史蒂夫自19岁那年冬天起，在学习和打工的间隙花费难得的积蓄跑遍全美的招兵站，伪造了数十份不同的履历，但都因为体质关系被盖上巨大的“4F”，无疾而终。

 

    直到三年后的春季，他得知巴基已经升为中士，不久就会被送往欧洲战场，才决定留在布鲁克林送挚友一程。

 

    -

 

    理事会每周都会开远程通信会议，内容主要是各地九头蛇发展报告，以及决定某些事关重大的恐怖袭击或暗杀行动。

 

    “苏联的基地收拾干净了？”屏幕右上角的奥地利国旗亮了起来。

 

    “我希望卡波夫有做好善后工作，特别是冬日战士计划的残局。”这次是德国国旗，“说到冬日战士，北美指挥，我听说你特别钟爱他，不会是受到美国队长的记忆影响了吧。”

 

    “别说我没警告过你们，”英国国旗随着说话声闪烁，“谁不晓得美国队长和他的童年玩伴詹姆斯·巴恩斯的关系，这两个超级士兵一旦恢复记忆背叛我们，就没人能给我们擦屁股了。”

 

    “大家冷静点，现下还有更重要的工作要完成，对吧？北美指挥。”匈牙利国旗传出的是女性的声音。

 

    史蒂夫眯着眼笑道，“当然。有关秃鹰行动档案一事，冬日战士将会被派遣到巴拉圭首都亚松森，执行法官费南德斯的暗杀和档案的回收任务。”

 

    “鉴于北美指挥对资产的偏爱，我提议他不得与其同行。”奥地利国旗又亮了。

 

    “这就不劳各位操心了，我本就打算观察他独立工作的表现，”史蒂夫回首望了端正地伫立于他身后的冬兵，“我会留在基地，与冬日战士随行的会是我最优秀的特别机动队。”

 

    结束通讯后，史蒂夫久违地感到疲惫，理事会的成员们总是咄咄逼人，而这次他们担心的事的确属实——关于冬兵恢复记忆一事，毕竟并非没有前科*。

 

    冬兵仍在苏联时最后的暗杀对象是他之前的战友，霍华德·史塔克。苏联方肯定在任务完成后将记忆洗抹干净了，但史蒂夫不确定这对冬兵的精神状态造成多大的影响，说不定接下来的暗杀任务会触发有关詹姆斯·巴恩斯的记忆。

 

    若是情况允许，史蒂夫更想陪同冬兵去巴拉圭，毕竟这是他来到美洲后首次执行任务，作为冬兵管理者的史蒂夫自然是好奇与担忧参半。

 

    史蒂夫也搞不清楚，自己对冬兵的浓烈兴趣，究竟是出于美国队长对詹姆斯的感情，还是确确实实出于他自身对冬兵的欣赏。

 

    他深深叹了一口气，自从冬兵来到基地，过去的记忆愈发愈频繁浮现，两者的性格界限也变得越来越暧昧。有时久未见到冬兵，差点下意识就给他来个熊抱了，仿佛自己仍是当年憨厚的美国队长。

 

    他必须做点什么，之前的史蒂夫绝对不会做的事。

 

    “士兵，过来。”

 

    冬兵闻言顺从地走到史蒂夫面前，不明所以地盯着伸出双手，仿佛在索抱的主人。

 

    史蒂夫捉着冬兵的手腕拉向自己，引导冬兵跨坐在自己身上。冬兵马上用膝盖和脚尖支撑起自己的重量，深怕自己会坐断主人的腿。

 

    两人安静地对视了几秒，史蒂夫卸下了一直挂在脸上的虚假笑容，缓慢地阖上眼。他将脸埋在冬兵胸前的战术服里用力地深呼吸，双手摩挲着冬兵的后腰和尾骨，像个孩子紧紧抱着专属自己的大型抱枕。

 

    冬兵并没有做出任何挣扎，最初的僵直过去后，稍微放松的身体轻轻倚在史蒂夫身上，任凭史蒂夫对其又摸又抱。

 

    时间仿佛停止了般，史蒂夫久违地感觉到发自心底的平静，冬兵心跳声的节奏快慢恰到好处，舒服得令人昏昏欲睡。真想抱着冬兵睡觉，是史蒂夫突发的想法，不是做爱的那种抱，而是单纯地将他当成抱枕睡。

 

    不行，时机未到，史蒂夫摇摇头。如果这么做了，冬兵恐怕再也不会让他抱了。

 

    在史蒂夫准备放手前，冬兵犹豫地动了动手臂，像是在模仿史蒂夫的动作似的，双手环住史蒂夫，手掌贴放在脊椎凹槽处。

 

    噢该死，史蒂夫心里暗骂道，他差点勃起了。

 

 

 

**附注：**

1.前科是指漫画里冬兵完成暗杀美国议员Harry Baxtor后没有回去报告，而是四处漫无目的地游荡的事件。后来九头蛇就不允许他到美国执行任务了，说是太容易触发记忆。

2.指的是史蒂夫的父亲在战争中被芥子毒气毒死的事。


End file.
